Aircraft propulsor thrust reversers often include an inner wall and an outer wall. The inner wall may be located close to the core engine of the aircraft propulsor. As core engines of aircraft propulsors increase in power, the amount of heat generated by the engines also typically increases. The inner wall, located close to the core engine, may also experience higher temperature levels. The inner walls may be attached to other structures of the aircraft. However, traditional techniques of creating coupling features for attaching of the inner walls to the other structures of the aircraft may be ineffective due to the high temperatures.